No Fun at All
by AnnaWatermelon
Summary: What happened to our favourite inventor while she was kidnapped at Heimlich Hospital? Violaf. First fanfiction, don't hurt me.


Okay so Klaus and Sunny have just escaped and now Violet is trapped in the filing room

Violet sprinted towards the door, hoping to escape from the room before Esme could catch her. It was easier said than done, though, with all the filing cabinets fallen on the floor. Needless to say, Violet tripped over a cabinet in her haste and Esme quickly grabbed her wrists and dragged her towards the door.

The walk to Mattathias' office was a long one- and also very annoying because Esme's shoes resounded on the tile floors in such an odd manner - but Violet was eventually led to a small beige office where Count Olaf and his troop were chatting about and drinking wine. The room fell silent as everyone stared surprised at the young girl who was just pulled in. Count Olaf's mouth curled into a smile and he gestured to a door on the wall with his wine glass. "Lock her in that closet." he said. Violet tried to break free from Esme's grasp but she simply wasn't strong enough, and Violet was thrown into the closet and the door was locked behind her.

Violet felt along the walls of the small closet for a light switch, but to her dismay the walls were completely bare. She reached into her pocket to grab her ribbon, but then she remembered her and her siblings had used it to trick Hal into thinking it was his keys. She slumped into a corner and searched her brain for anything she could do to escape. As the hours grew longer, Violet began to slip into a light sleep.

She was awoken the next morning to a bright light streaming from the door. Before she could even focus her eyes, a rag was around her mouth and she fell unconscious.

Violet was awoken by another bright light a few hours later, but this time her circumstances were quite different. First of all, she was laying down on something cold and metal. Second, she had been changed out of her clothes and was now wearing a hospital gown. Last, she was not in the closet anymore but rather in a hospital room. As Violet's eyes searched around the room, she realized she had been strapped down on a gurney. She craned her neck awkwardly in order to examine where she was, and nearly shrieked in surprise when she noticed Count Olaf sitting in a chair over in the corner.

Count Olaf's stared at her with shiny eyes. "Good morning, orphan." he said, his voice feigning kindness. "It's so nice to see you again."

Violet stared back at him, not daring to speak.

Count Olaf stood up and began walking over to the gurney. "Of course, I had hoped it didn't have to end this way. But I suppose I'll have to be flexible."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

Count Olaf paced around the gurney as he talked. "It's not obvious? My associates are going to decapitate you."

Violet gasped.

"You will be posing as a patient who is having surgery done." Olaf continued. "And they will chop your head off with a big knife. Isn't that exciting?"

Violet glared at him, not bothering to answer his stupid question.

When Violet didn't say anything, Count Olaf sighed. "It's a shame, really," he said, "If you had just done what I wanted during our wedding, you wouldn't have to die. We could've been a blissfully wedded couple, and none of the terrible things with Uncle Monty and Aunt Josephine would've happened. But you're just so stubborn. You never let me have any fun."

Count Olaf stopped pacing and stood beside her, staring deep into her eyes. "Until now, of course." He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Violet tried to squirm away, but he held her shoulders down with his hands. He forced her mouth open with his to deepen the kiss. Olaf's hands started slowly traveling down, savouring the feeling of her beneath him. Violet just wanted this to stop, wanted to shout at him to stop touching her, but she couldn't breathe with him kissing her furiously.

Olaf's hands continued traveling down, and Violet's head screamed with before he made it to her privates, a sudden knock at the door made them both jump. Olaf growled into her mouth and got up from her to yell at the door. "WHAT?!" Violet was gasping for air and trying to make sense of what had just happened to her.

"Sorry, boss," a voice replied from behind the door that Violet recognized as the bald man's, "but the surgery is starting in ten minutes. It'd be best to give her the anaesthetic now."

"Fine," Olaf murmured and walked over to a cart with all sorts of supplies. He grabbed a shot and pinned it into Violet's arm, not caring about whether it hurt her. Although he did seem to enjoy her pained expression. Violet's eyes fluttered and closed shut, and Count Olaf unstrapped her arms and legs from the gurney.

_Now_, he thought, _to find that old windbag Hal…_


End file.
